


Perfect Polyjuice Mistake

by ScarletE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fluff, Furry, One Shot, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletE/pseuds/ScarletE
Summary: Bellatrix is in the same year as Hermione, and though she’s in Slytherin she thinks Malfoy is a prat and crushes hard on Hermione, who accidentally turns herself part cat with a polyjuice potion. Bellatrix was going to help the boys trick Malfoy into thinking they were Crabbe and Goyle but stays behind when Hermione won’t come out of the bathroom stall.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Perfect Polyjuice Mistake

Bella watched as Harry and Ron rushed out of the lavatory to find her prat of a cousin Malfoy and then turned to Hermione’s stall when she heard the door close.

“Hermione, are you alright?” Bella called out to her softly. Her eyes widened when a sniffle echoed through the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Myrtle popped her head out of the sink.

“Is someone else crying in here?” she rasped with eager interest.

Bella whirled around and quickly brandished her wand at the ghost. “There is no one, not if you know what’s good for you!” she warned.

Myrtle eyed the slightly glowing wand hesitantly. When she began to emerge more from the plumbing, Bella shot a spell at the water gathered at the sink base and hot steam hissed from it. With that, Myrtle screeched and disappeared with a wail.

Putting her wand away, Bella walked to Hermione’s stall and knocked on it gently. “Hermione, it’s just you and me. Would you open the door?”

A few more crying sounds answered Bella, a wet sigh, and then the door unlatched, falling open slightly. Bella waited a moment more and then stepped forward, pulling it open all the way. Hermione was sitting on the toilet, her hands wiping at her eyes, which were luminously yellow and blinking up at Bella whose mouth fell open slightly. She gazed at the large cat eyes and then the black fur that now covered Hermione’s face, flowing into her lovely wild hair. Even with its thickness, Bella could see the tips of triangular ears folded back in grief. 

Hermione noticed Bella staring just slightly above her face and immediately her newly turned claws grasped at the top of her head. She gasped and then let out a sob as she felt the furry thin ears laid back against her hair. “Even my ears!” she cried out in horror before dropping her head into her lap and sobbing.

Bella was shaken out of her shocked observation. Hermione was adorable! She quickly lowered herself in front of Hermione, grasping the crying girl’s knees. At the gentle touch, shimmering eyes peeked up at her. Bella looked at Hermione somberly. She loved the feline features, they were so cute on Hermione who was as cunning as a cat too. However, the devastated girl obviously did not feel the same. 

“It was a cat hair, the one I took off Millicent’s robes,” Hermione sobbed. “You’re not supposed to use animal hairs in the polyjuice potion.”

Bella had already guessed as much, and nodded before reaching over and pulling Hermione to her in a slightly awkward crouched hug. She hadn’t thought this position all the way through-her bent legs were already burning from the strain. Yet when Hermione crumbled into the embrace, bowing her head and sniffling into Bella’s neck, the dark haired witch could do nothing but hold her.

Hermione couldn’t see Bella’s slight blush, which grew even darker as she bravely reached up to stroke Hermione’s hair. “I wish I knew how to get us out of this predicament myself,” Bella murmured, “but I don’t and we’re going to have to get Madam Pomfrey.”

Hermione nodded into Bella’s shoulder and relaxed under her dear friend’s touch. At this point Bella shifted onto her knees and was about to continue stroking Hermione’s hair when she couldn’t help but touch the large cat ears right in front of her and scratch at the base of them like she would for her little sister’s cat. She hoped it would help the transformed witch feel better and then noticed a thick tail laying behind her. The tip of it moved slightly and her gaze followed the discretely mottled pattern of fur until it disappeared beneath Hermione’s jumper just above her skirt.

A moment later Bella realized she had been looking at Hermione’s bum rather than the tail and quickly averted her eyes, her cheeks reddening once again. Staring at the wall, she realized a weak vibration seemed to be coming from Hermione, and asked before thinking better of it, “Are you purring?”

The witch in her arms froze and the vibrating stopped. “N-no, of course not!”

Bella’s lips flickered into a smile, and she started to scratch around Hermione’s other ear. Both had come out of their flicked back pose until she said something. With the change in soothing, the vibrating started again. Bella smiled fully then and Hermione whined her name. “Bella-a-a, it’s not my fault! It feels good.” 

“Alright, at least that’s a perk to the situation,” Bella said.

Hermione uncurled herself from Bella’s chest, looking her in the eyes. “Thank you for staying with me and, y’know, not making fun of me like this.”

Bella reached out to smooth away a stray tear from Hermione’s fuzzy cheek. “You’re too adorable to make fun of.” The words slipped out and Bella froze. She hadn’t meant to call Hermione cute or anything like that! Heat shot up from her chest to cheeks as she struggled to stand up and put some distance between them. “I mean...the cat part, like the ears...and tail….”

Hermione was staring at her now, large eyes even wider.

“Oh bugger,” Bella muttered and shot out of the stall. “I’ll just, I’ll go find Madam Pomfrey.”

“Bella, wait,” Hermione called out, and Bella could never resist answering her. This time she stood frozen by the sinks, unwilling to turn toward her good friend and crush. So Hermione walked around and stopped in front of her. When Bella wouldn’t stop glaring at the puddles at her feet, a furry hand tipped with claws gently nudged her chin until she looked up reluctantly. If Hermione’s face wasn’t covered in thick short hair Bella would have been able to see her blush mirrored on Hermione’s skin.

Instead she watched Hermione state shyly, “I think you’re adorable too, even without cat whiskers.” Hermione’s eyes sparkled as Bella hesitantly grinned at her. 

“Yeah?” Bella asked with only a little anxiety.

“Yes, even when you’re grumpy and especially when you’re timid.”

With that, Bella couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss Hermione on the cheek, too long to be a peck and too quickly for Hermione to react. Bella brushed by her then and hurried to the door, mumbling, “I’m gonna get Madam Pomfrey.”

Hermione watched her go, enjoying the warmth that remained from Bella’s kiss and planning ways to get more of them from her best friend.


End file.
